<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>generosity by theriveroflight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109109">generosity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight'>theriveroflight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Alix Kubdel, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Secret Santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette organizes a Secret Santa for the class (and friends, without Lila).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone &amp; Everyone, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>December 2020 - Advent Calendar</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>generosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the Miraculous Fanworks December 2020 event. My prompt was Secret Santa.</p><p>Background pairs: DJWifi, Aurore/Mireille, Ivan/Mylène, Kim/Ondine, Marcnath</p><p>The Chloe redemption is only implied and isn't like, a huge plot device. I just started giving her a little kick.</p><p>Shout out to MiniNoire for beta reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette’s the one who sets it up. It isn’t a class event, but they’re all friends, and some additional people are invited. Marinette brings in Luka and Kagami, Nathaniel brings in Marc, Kim brings in Ondine, and Marc brings in Aurore and Mireille. They end up with twenty people, which is plenty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone involved meets up at the library to do the drawing. It’s warmer in the library than it is outside, as winter tends to be, or else they would be meeting at the park or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette holds out the bowl, and quietly asks them all to line up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien is the first to draw, offering her a smile, fumbling around the bowl, and picking out a slip. He unfolds it, and it bears Luka’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette shakes the bowl and nods to him. Alya steps out next, picking out a slip from the top. It reads “Rose”. Alya nods with something that looks like determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivan steps up after her. Marinette quickly shuffles the papers, and then offers him the bowl. He picks out Kim’s slip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim steps up after, and picks out Nino’s name, sticking his hand in before Marinette can shake the bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino steps up next, and picks out Aurore’s name with a quick nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurore is the next one up, and she picks out Alya from the bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juleka cautiously approaches the bowl. Marinette gives it a final shake, and reassures Juleka with a smile. She at first picks out a slip, shakes her head, drops it back in, and picks another — this time, not her own but Mireille’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose is next, skipping up to the bowl with excitement. She selects Marinette’s name from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc steps up next, taking a deep breath before selecting Kagami’s name from the bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mylène is next, withdrawing Alix’s name from the bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel tucks his pen behind his ear before withdrawing Sabrina’s name from the bowl. He gives off a visible smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix is next, holding her skates in one hand. She withdraws Juleka’s name from the bowl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami steps up next. “Do I just…take one of the pieces of paper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette nods in answer. Kagami swiftly takes out a piece of paper, reads it, and refolds it. The paper bears Mylène’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max is next. He asks Markov to take one for him, and the robot does, handing him a slip that says Adrien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka’s next. He takes out a slip with Ondine’s name written on it and furrows his brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ondine is up next, and she carefully takes out Marc’s name from the bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe looks as though she doesn’t want to be here. She rolls her eyes and withdraws Ivan’s name. “What am I supposed to do with this, Dupain-Cheng?” she demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell them,” Marinette says, “And get them a gift, and then the reveal will be on the 20th.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe, without another word, walks away and out of the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabrina follows, looking nervously to see if Chloe will drag her away. She takes out Max’s name from the bowl, and then scurries out to follow Chloe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And finally, Mireille walks up, and picks out Chloe’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming. We’ll be doing our gift giving and reveals on the 20th.” Marinette winks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is currently December 1st.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Marinette gets to work straight away. She knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what she wants to make for Nathaniel, the last slip in the bowl. A book bag, to hold all of his supplies and the like. Sketching out her design is the easy part — making it will be more difficult. Still, she has faith that she can finish before the 20th. After all, her bags that she has are her own creations, and this isn’t much more involved than those.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Adrien buys a sheet music notebook from a stationary store on the 2nd. When the attendant asks if they want him to wrap it, he shakes his head. He’ll try his own hand at wrapping presents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s catastrophic. Plagg keeps interfering with the wrapping paper — lucky he bought a whole roll. And, by the end of it, it looks like a mess — but at least no one can tell that it’s a notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the little victories, after all.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Alya and Nino plot their gifts together after ascertaining that neither has the other. Alya decides to get Rose a stuffed unicorn — Nino asks her why, and she remembers all the girl talk on Adrien’s name day, and just smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino decides, in the end, to just grab a USB drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Alya asks why, he says that he’s going to give Aurore a playlist. A mixtape. Whatever.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Juleka browses the shelves at a bookstore. She’s not sure what to get. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mireille like? She doesn’t know much about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juleka sends Marc and Aurore separately a text, asking, because they’re both at least in the same class which </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>in fact a step up from how well Juleka knows Mireille.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, while they take time to get back to her, she can at least grab a book for herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ends up grabbing a gift card — this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>her favorite bookstore, and she’s happy to pass along the recommendation.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Rose knows what Marinette will want. She knows that Marinette’s been becoming less and less receptive to attempts to set her up with Adrien, so she’ll go for something else. Marinette likes to sow, so she’ll get her something fashion-y. Oh, a fabric store!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you offer gift cards?” she asks the attendant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can offer you a gift certificate? How much would you like to put on it?” The attendant withdraws a slip of paper from underneath the counter and clicks a pen out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twenty euros,” Rose says, setting down a bill. The attendant writes a signature and the number on the certificate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can fill out the person’s name on the certificate. Thank you, and have a nice day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose tucks the certificate away into her jacket. It’s not as convenient as a card, but she can still make it work.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Mylène sits down at her laptop. She searches up to see if they can purchase pride flags in December, and well, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>around the same price as they might be around June.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She adds the aromantic one to her cart. She hopes Alix will like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(And if they add one labeled “demigirl” to her cart for herself, as a bit of selfishness, well…she doesn’t know what they’ll do with it, but at least she has it.)</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Ivan purchases Kim a waterproof phone case after taking a couple days to think about who he received. It seems pretty obvious — Kim can be rather reckless, and he swims, and phones are expensive, so it just makes sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asks the person at the store to wrap it for him, and now he doesn’t have to worry about it until the 20th.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now to figure out what to get Mylène.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Nathaniel sits down at his keyboard, and starts to write. He has an idea, but he needs to ask other people for their input.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He texts Kim, asking how he got over Chloe romantically. Because he had an obsessive desire for revenge, but that’s a different kind of feeling from romance. He can </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuse </span>
  </em>
  <span>that with his experience in getting over Marinette, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How to Get Over Chloe Bourgeois 101: A Guide by Nathaniel Kurtzberg.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And while he didn’t celebrate Christmas, he still thought gift-giving would be a lot of fun.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Alix works on her project in the art room, over the course of a few days. That means that some of the other people in the club know what her project is, but they can all fend Juleka off if they need to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a few days to complete it, but in the end…she likes how it came out, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hopes </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Juleka will, too.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Markov, what makes the best gifts?” he asks. Max has never been super great at personal stuff. He has </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends, </span>
  </em>
  <span>of course, but he’s always been the most distant in friend circles, even now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the best gift you could give someone is something personal. From what I have heard from your science classes, Adrien greatly enjoys physics, so perhaps…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Max grabs a book off of one of the shelves in his books. He annotated it when he was 10, and it’s to this day still a very common reread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I know that book is very precious to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I need to move on. At some point you need to know when to stop rereading the same book for comfort and do something new. And I can always pick up a new copy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markov, though unable to nod, gives off the…feeling as though he is. And Max searches how to wrap presents.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kim gets Nino a blue baseball cap, as a joke, to contrast with the red one. It’s a joke, but Kim still hopes that Nino will wear it anyways.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Ondine has someone that she doesn’t know. She asks Kim, and he gives her a number, which turns out to be Nathaniel. She asks him what Marc likes, and he says that Marc is a writer, so now she at least has a better idea of what to get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She goes into a bookstore and gets a journal with prompts embedded in it. Get the creativity flowing, or something. Ondine has never been great with creativity — she’s more of a science person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that doesn’t mean she can’t try for someone else.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Chloe…struggles. She’s tempted to drop out, but Adrien dragged her into this and she’ll stick with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>the best gift-giver, so she </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to prove it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She purchases a couple tickets for a rock concert happening in a few months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, and she supposes she can offer an apology alongside that. Perhaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows that he would like to hear it, after all. They all would.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Sabrina buys Max a Steam gift card. She knows Max likes video games, so…hopefully he’ll enjoy having some more money for them.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It takes Luka a little while to find the words. The chords and the melody are easy, something folksy, meant to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun </span>
  </em>
  <span>to sing and easy to play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words have always been the hardest part for him. But eventually, he makes it through the song, with ten days to spare. He’s going to have to bring his guitar to perform it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he gets an idea. If it’s supposed to be a shanty or a folk song or something like that…he could try and get everyone else to sing along. After all, making music as part of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>group </span>
  </em>
  <span>is one of Luka’s favorite things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’ll be fun, at any rate.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Since Kagami doesn’t have Marinette, she goes to her for help. She doesn’t know Marinette or Adrien’s classmates very well, after all. But Marinette refuses on the basis of her being the person responsible for the event, but she does let it slip that Mylène is an environmentalist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps there is some kind of program she can contribute to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She donates to a tree-planting association after doing research into which ones are the most reputable, and prints out the certificate they offer her when she’s finished on their website.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thinks that perhaps it will be a better gift than anything material could be for the person she’s giving to.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Marc doesn’t know Kagami that well, but she is from Japan, so they’ll get her something fun and spoofy. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>fond of manga, so they’ll get her one of the more well-known series, and it’ll hopefully be something familiar for her to latch onto, or Kagami will laugh at the portrayal of her home culture.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fruits Basket</span>
  </em>
  <span> it is.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Aurore knows exactly what to do for Alya, but it takes a while to get cleared — both with the station and with Marinette, because she’ll have to do it when she’s on before the reveal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But both parties let her, so it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>all okay. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Plan “Get Alya’s Name On TV Larger than the Font Used for Footage Copyright” is a go.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It’s the 20th, and Mireille has dreaded this day. She knows that </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>had to pull Chloe’s name due to her participation, and everyone was warned in advance of Chloe’s presence, but it doesn’t make it any easier when Chloe was bullying her girlfriend. Even if most of them want her to give Chloe a shot…she doesn’t know what to get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve made my peace with it,” Aurore says. “I’ve forgiven her, too. I’m not saying you have to, but if you’re struggling because of me…well, I’ve managed to forgive Chloe for everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mireille nods. “I think I should be able to, raindrop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so they get going a little earlier to stop at a boutique, where Mireille gets a rainbow of nail polish, which she asks the attendant to wrap for her. She hopes it’ll be a fitting gift. Or something like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finish their walk to the library, holding hands. Aurore delivered her shoutout to Alya earlier, and though both of them are still a little tired from the studio, they can still come out for their friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrive at the library not last, but not first either. There are several people with envelopes and boxes already sitting around a couple tables pushed together.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Alright, so we’ll go in order of my list,” Marinette announces. “Starting with…whoever had me, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose slides the envelope on the table towards Marinette. “I did! I’m hoping you like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette opens up the envelope. “This is great, means less of my own money will be going towards my clothes making.” She chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad.” Rose smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next up is…Alya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurore stands up. “Did you catch the weather this morning?” She winks, but it’s mostly bravado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents told me,” Alya answers. “Thank you so much, it’ll be of great value to my blog. I just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course.” Aurore honestly doesn’t know what else she would have done if Marinette or the station had denied her request. The fact that Alya was a semi-public figure helped, Aurore suspects, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Alya liked it. And that’s what matters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And…who had Adrien?” Marinette asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” Max adjusts his glasses and stands up, pulling a neatly wrapped book from his bag. “I hope this will provide you with great knowledge, Adrien. It was very eye-opening to me. Markov and I brainstormed together to determine that this was the best gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien unwraps the book, briefly looks baffled at what it is, and then flips through it. “Oh,” he sees Adrien say more than hears. “This must have been hard for you to give up, Max. Thank you so much. I’ll treasure it just as much as you seem to have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max readjusts his glasses, even though he knows doing so is entirely superfluous. It’s a mere distraction from the emotions welling up inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very welcome,” he answers, voice thick. “It was high time to pass it onto someone else who can hopefully absorb and appreciate the knowledge within.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere of the moment is broken by Marinette. “Okay, for Nino, who do we have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim grins, and hands Nino a box. Nino opens up the box to reveal a blue cap. “Dude,” Nino says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes hats get dirty and need to get washed.” Kim shrugs. “I know your hat is important to you, but having a backup is never a bad idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you?” Nino says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim will take that as enough. “You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And…next up, who had Juleka?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix raises her hand casually. “I have a picture of it, but the canvas is not easily carried and also in the art room. It isn’t that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t fit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard to carry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juleka nods. “Um. What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a portrait of you.” Alix holds up her phone. “I’ll help you transport it tomorrow, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juleka perks up seeing the image. “Just knowing that you made this is amazing. I don’t know where I’ll put it, but…” She looks over at Luka. “We’ll figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka nods. Alix still feels a little guilty for being unable to get it there, but it’ll pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next up is Rose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya steps up, holding something behind her back. She holds the stuffed unicorn out to Rose, who squeals and snatches it, glaring at Alix. Alya is tempted to laugh, but doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it,” Rose exclaims. “Thank you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” Alya offers her a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, who had Ivan?” Marinette asks. Chloe stands up and offered him an envelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re dissatisfied, I can always exchange </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the contents.” She’s a little nervous, but…she won’t let that affect her at all. Because it doesn’t need to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sits back down in her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim?” Marinette consults her list. “Yeah, that’s right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivan holds a wrapped box out to Kim. He’s nervous about the reception, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you?” Kim looks at the box, as though he’s sizing up how best to rip it apart. “I respect the intent, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, gift for Mylène?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami stands up and hands an envelope to Mylène. “This is not necessarily a gift in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>traditional </span>
  </em>
  <span>sense, but I still hope you find it of value.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mylène opens up the envelope and unfolds the paper within. “This is very generous of you. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami nods in return. “It is an honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I had you, Nathaniel…” Marinette hands him a box, not to be unwrapped but to be opened, and he does, revealing the finished book bag. “You can use this to store your art supplies and sketchbooks. It has a lot of compartments for a lot of stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is…amazing, Marinette. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. Next up is Alix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Mylene says, “I had you, Alix.” She holds out one of those gift bags. Alix takes off the tissue paper at the top to see an aromantic flag inside, and she breaks into a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mylene.” She lifts the flag out and drapes it around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who had Max?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabrina hands him a gift card package. “Enjoy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. This will come in handy.” He nods, and puts it in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next up is Chloe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mireille takes a deep breath and passes the box to Chloe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffs when she opens it. “Well, I suppose I should say thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Mireille answers. Aurore places a hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel presents Sabrina with as formal of a book as one can make without spending too much money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need this,” Sabrina says, seeming bewildered. “I don’t need to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me. Read it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Sabrina hugs it to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luka?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien hands over a wrapped…monstrocity. “The wrapping got away from me, but the present is still good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka tears open the wrapping paper, less precise than he would be ordinarily. “Oh, I needed another one of these.” He hugs Adrien. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien just hugs him tightly in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Kagami?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc hands her a present. Kagami meticulously takes apart the wrapping paper. “What’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just an introduction into something I enjoy and I think you’d like too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami tilts her head. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc nods and sits back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who had Marc?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ondine stands up and offers a wrapped rectangular thing to Marc. Marc takes it and unwraps it. “Oh, this is great. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aurore’s gift?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino slides a USB drive to her. “I hope you enjoy what’s inside. It’s a playlist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurore nods. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mireille?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juleka offers her a small gift bag. Mireille removes the tissue paper to find the gift card. “It’s my favorite bookstore. I hope you’ll take the same pleasure in it that I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mireille frowns, but then takes a closer look. “Thank you, Juleka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, lastly, Ondine.” Luka unslings his guitar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-one, two, three, four…” He begins to strum his guitar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And everyone sings along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it’s over, no one can hold back a smile, despite the librarian coming to shush them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad this was successful,” Marinette announces. “Maybe we’ll do this again next year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was a lot of fun. I’m glad I have you all as friends,” Adrien says.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A very happy holiday to everyone.</p><p>Join us on the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks Discord server</a> if you're interested in meeting a growing community of creators and Miraculous Ladybug fans and participating in events like this!</p><p>Follow me elsewhere:<br/>Tumblr / alto-tenure (main) or beunforgotten (writing)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>